<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>乖孩子 Good Boy by banana_ya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867501">乖孩子 Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_ya/pseuds/banana_ya'>banana_ya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_ya/pseuds/banana_ya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他在布鲁斯的耳畔呼唤着自己的父亲，却仿佛下流的调情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>乖孩子 Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这个城市永远不会缺少新闻或是观众眼里耐人寻味的谈资，即使往往现实是另一番光景。</p><p>今夜，哥谭的达官贵胄在一刹那的惊讶后都极度想搞明白韦恩家族的那位神秘的养子究竟为什么突然出现在公众的视野中，而同时，这位冰山俱乐部的新老板和哥谭市的守护者之间存在什么样的关系，又整夜整夜困扰着恶人们。</p><p>冰山俱乐部以安全而闻名，一切未被邀请或在熟客名单之外的人甚至不能在岸边搭上快艇。如此的保密工作也尤其令人大人物们安心。今天是韦恩家的二公子为庆祝接手冰山俱乐部而举办的宴会，难得邀请了各路记者，于是此前不仅是哥谭，全国的记者都绞尽脑汁想要得到一张入场券。</p><p>毕竟在这里随眼望去，就已经是一篇既成的新闻。</p><p> </p><p>“以那个男人的身份来打碎了我一面玻璃后不辞而别，今天来的……是布鲁斯韦恩吗？<em><strong>父亲</strong></em>。”</p><p> “要来一杯吗？虽然可能比不上韦恩庄园酒庄里最好的那些。”杰森低头闻着杯中的酒，挑起一边眉毛，似是对味道非常满意。</p><p>说着，从背后的小吧台的杯架上拿出一只与自己手中同样的高脚杯。杯底部分装饰着如冰棱一般的线条，酒液落入时透出交错的光影。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>布鲁斯接过酒杯，熟稔地醒着酒，微微颔首，品味飘出的酒香。</p><p>“不错，你有个好品味。”</p><p>“我可是布鲁斯韦恩的被监护人。”</p><p>杰森靠在水族箱上。</p><p>“不过我的好品味可不是您教出来的。您要知道，在我<em><strong>不得不</strong></em>离开韦恩庄园的时候，还不到可以喝酒的年龄。”</p><p>布鲁斯的神色没有变化，而杰森也不期待这个男人能有什么情绪的流露。他只是想去激怒他。哪怕需要由他自己来一次又一次提起自己的死亡，与一切的崩毁。他承认，这就像个想惹爸爸注意的孩子。</p><p>布鲁斯似乎把心思全部放在了酒杯里。</p><p>“可这不代表在你成年之前就会乖乖听话不去碰它们。”布鲁斯开口道，“你会期待我相信那些酒瓶是它们自己打碎自己的吗？”</p><p>这让他的心口一紧。</p><p>杰森捏着杯脚的手指加重了力道。他不能把自己真正带入回忆与过去当中，因为这对他的伤害要远远大过任何人。回忆疼痛与恐惧不足为据，而温暖与幸福则会让人沉沦。</p><p>“布鲁斯，告诉我你到底为什么要来。”杰森沉下声音，“别告诉我像那些记者们写的一样，什么来着，‘布鲁斯·韦恩与养子亲密谈话’？”</p><p>“为什么不呢？”布鲁斯挑起嘴角，一副无比诚恳的表情，“就像我对那些记者说的，只是一个家庭会面。”</p><p>“省省吧，老头子。上次来你还想铐上我呢。”</p><p>杰森放下酒杯，向布鲁斯走去。</p><p>“喔，我忘了，想铐上我的是蝙蝠侠。”杰森把搭在肩上的西装扔到布鲁斯身旁，曲起一条腿嵌进布鲁斯两腿之间，两只手撑在沙发背上，“那个大蝙蝠一定是个喜欢施虐的混蛋，幸好我没有同意他的邀约。”</p><p>“毕竟我可是你听话的<em><strong>好孩子</strong></em>，不是吗？”</p><p>杰森俯下身去。</p><p>“‘布鲁斯·韦恩’不在乎被人议论换了几个绯闻对象，可是我想知道，他担心被人看到和自己的养子厮混在一起吗？”</p><p>杰森贴上布鲁斯的耳畔。</p><p>“告诉我，<em><strong>Daddy</strong></em>。”</p><p>杰森仿佛恶作剧般凑得更近，睫毛扫过男人的鬓角。</p><p>一丝淡淡的冷冽香气飘进鼻腔，气味末处掺揉着甜腻。这是属于布鲁斯·韦恩的味道。杰森有些晃神，他有些时日没有闻到过这个味道了。似乎的确是撩起了某处的什么回忆，杰森不觉地蹭着布鲁斯的颈侧。</p><p>杰森或许真的无意撩拨，而只是真的太久没有离这个男人这样近，以至于此时过于贪图他的味道。</p><p>从这一切重新开始的时候起，他们就立马发现了二人之间的默契从未改变，甚至愈发坚实。但紧接着，他们又发现这种近乎完美的默契生长在了令人感到疲惫不堪的互相伤害中。</p><p>这仿佛是一来一回间的游戏，相遇、激怒、冲突、妥协，两败俱伤后互舔伤口，然后再进入循环。这是他们的默契，只是在现在通过极度令人苦涩的方式连接着双方。</p><p>而他们显然熟知点燃对方的方法。</p><p>“你来告诉我，杰森。”</p><p>杰森似乎按照命令做了。</p><p>他把另一条腿也抬上沙发，跨坐在布鲁斯的腰上，耳畔的轻蹭变成了蜻蜓点水般的吻。杰森的唇落在布鲁斯的额角，一路向下，经由细细的皱纹与刚毅的眼角、修长有力的脖颈，他的吻又落在了胸口，仿佛在以双唇感受着心脏的律动。</p><p>他抬起头来。那双仿佛深海一般的瞳孔投射出让人无法琢磨的目光，以余光看着自己的男孩故作姿态地摸索着。</p><p>在这时，杰森尤其像一个装作叛逆的少年，他对于挑逗起对方的欲望毫无把握，却竭尽自己的所知去模仿着放荡的样子。</p><p>也许对杰森而言这一切在很大程度上等同于对年长的情人卖力地讨好，又或许是从这无法典型的家族关系中索取性爱中的悖德感。</p><p>布鲁斯默许着男孩恶作剧般的撩拨，手指隔着酒红色的衬衫延脊柱向下，却仅仅落在腰间。布鲁斯放下手中的酒杯，安抚般地抚上男孩的尾椎骨，并隔着布料向下探去。这比激烈的刺激更令人难以自已。布鲁斯把杰森的身体拉近自己，终止了他浅尝辄止的玩闹。他从衬衫的下摆探进手去，顺着肌肉的线条挑拨着年轻男人的神经。</p><p>杰森无意间拿大腿蹭着布鲁斯的肋间。</p><p>也许如果那一连串由不得当事者去选择的事情发生前可以再多那么几年，或许仅仅只需要来得及让这个男孩在男人的披风下成长至一个同样坚定而成熟的男人，那么他们都会有机会去原谅与接受对方，与接受面对对方的自己。</p><p>在从萨拉路池中归来后，杰森发现自己失去了作为父亲与导师的布鲁斯，却得到了来自命运的玩笑一般的安慰奖，他得到了自己从幼年便期待着的吻。可这时却仿佛失去了更多，他甚至无法判断这一切是否真的是他愿意接受的。</p><p>这让他想起了自己发现新的罗宾的那一刻，让他想起了韦恩家的画像，以及曾经期待着夸奖的自己。或许他认为自己有足够的能力去抑制那些汹涌着的欲望，以压抑来换取永远的伴随。</p><p>可这一切并没有给他机会去实现。</p><p>他在布鲁斯的耳畔唤着自己的父亲，却仿佛下流的调情。</p><p>“你知道的，我从来都不是一个真正的好孩子。”</p><p>“这可不行。”</p><p>说着，他把杰森拦腰抱起交换了位置，一边把领带扯下丢在一旁。他打开这双修长的腿，跪在中间。杰森低头看着以不可思议的速度打开自己腰带与最后一条防线的布鲁斯，血液骤然涌上面颊，却除了试图挣扎开再被按回原位以外什么都做不来。</p><p>性器暴露在空气中时已然是难以忍耐的状况。布鲁斯的气息与声音显然让年轻的男人没有办法真正从容自如。羞耻让杰森的大脑变得空白。</p><p>布鲁斯给了他支配的位置居高临下，可即使在这样的视角下布鲁斯仍然是掌控一切的人。</p><p>杰森并没有多少功夫去熟悉性事，而年长的男人对这一切游刃有余，甚至有余裕抬头看着自己的男孩慢慢失神的过程。覆着薄茧微微粗糙的手掌在套弄下使杰森完全紧张了起来，手指依靠顶端分泌出的透明液体顺势进入了这具炽热的身体。布鲁斯在这时同时把杰森含入口中，舌尖娴熟地划过年轻的柱体，舔舐着贲张的血管，消磨着年轻男人最后的的理智。</p><p>“布鲁斯，停下，我快要……”</p><p>杰森试图推开面前的人，但布鲁斯反而按紧了他的腰侧。接着他把柱体整个含进了喉腔中，并突然加快了速度。</p><p>杰森猛地闭上眼睛，身体突然收紧，想要并紧双腿却被布鲁斯分得更开。他咬着嘴唇不让声音流出。</p><p>年轻男人慢慢恢复了意识，他扶着布鲁斯的肩头，把西装的肩角抓得发皱。布鲁斯刻意以舌尖慢慢舔尽嘴角的白色液体，杰森有些失神的瞳孔立马随着布鲁斯的动作重新聚焦，并极其想要躲开有些过分的视觉刺激。这样的场景使杰森面颊上高潮余韵所带来的潮红变得更深了几分，身体也过快地重新开始充血。</p><p>他别过目光，嘴唇微微阖动似乎组织着语言想要说些什么，试图反转这样令他紧张的场景。可不论他如何故作冷静，此时都活像一个因犯错而窘迫的孩子。</p><p>杰森因为羞耻而无暇完备圆滑的武装，布鲁斯的嘴角似乎有些微微向上。</p><p>“过来。”</p><p>杰森被布鲁斯的声音唤回了意识，近乎本能地顺从地跟着布鲁斯的引导环上了年长男人的肩膀。他顺势被布鲁斯抱起，踢下皮鞋，长裤滑落到地上。</p><p>“布鲁斯……？”</p><p>酒红色的衬衫被汗水濡湿显得更像醇厚的佳酿，现在被褪下扔在脚边。杰森被压在了巨大的水族墙上，布鲁斯放下了他的右腿来允许他在律动下踮着脚尖艰难地保持平衡。</p><p>布鲁斯的手臂上挂着杰森的膝弯，另一只手解开自己的腰带，沾取杰森的液体在自己的性器上套弄几下，抵上了微微收缩着的入口处，慢慢进入。</p><p>水族箱的玻璃壁略微温暖，而在体温骤升的人指间却显得冰凉。温度的变化让他忽然想起了什么。杰森伸出手去摸索着隐藏在墙边的按钮，试图在男人注意不到的情况下去按动它。</p><p>“你走神了，杰森。”</p><p>布鲁斯的声音低沉，呼吸变得有几分急促。</p><p>“你在藏着什么吗？”</p><p>杰森的身体猛地一滞，大脑快速地捕捉着这句话里的信息。他强迫自己清醒。布鲁斯的声音慢慢染上了情欲的色彩，伴着低沉的喘息，这甚至可以理解为是枕边的情话。</p><p>但杰森却感受到这个男人现在仍然出奇冷静。他泛出了冷汗。</p><p>是自己按下按钮的动作被发现了？还是这本身就是以布鲁斯的身份进行的侦查？他捡拾着情欲之中的理智。</p><p>杰森尽可能稳着气息，却仍然掺杂着气音和喘息。他想赌一把，或许布鲁斯尚且什么都不知道，或许他做得足够干净。</p><p>“是啊，老头子。”杰森松开了紧紧攥着的布鲁斯的衬衫衣摆，按着他的肩头使得对方更加靠近自己，“除了你的技术不够好，我还能藏什么呢——”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>布鲁斯轻笑两声，以一记深顶回应了杰森的挑衅。巨大的性器整个探进了最深处。</p><p>年轻男人忍在眼角的泪水滑了下来，仿佛溢出的快感一般决堤。</p><p>“这说明……你要加把劲了，老头子……”</p><p>杰森咬着嘴唇，凑出一句完整的话来。</p><p>布鲁斯似乎是真的相信了他的说辞。</p><p>被突然加重的进攻逼出仿佛失声一般的细碎呻吟，杰森的大脑有片刻的空白。此时除了铺天盖地的快感之外就只有残留着的对水族箱里侧隐藏房间的担忧，他绝对不能允许自己关押在这里的疯子有幸欣赏一局现场的性爱。</p><p>水族箱里的鱼依旧悠闲地来回游动，水草仍然在轻飘飘地随着水流摇荡。而在其外，杰森仿佛被钉在了玻璃壁上，断断续续说着自以为下流的单词。</p><p>布鲁斯抬起杰森依靠脚尖保持平衡的另一条腿，把他整个人抱了起来。这个姿势顶进了最深处，杰森的头猛地昂起，死死地靠在玻璃上。</p><p>稀薄的液体洒在布鲁斯的腹部。</p><p>他脱力般倒在男人的肩头，任凭他像抱着一个人偶般挪动着自己。</p><p>回过神来，眼中是整个冰山俱乐部的盛况，他正被压在这可以俯视一切的位置上。</p><p>刚刚攀上顶峰使他的腿有些不稳，布鲁斯紧紧控制着年轻男人髋骨的两侧。他的额头抵着撑着玻璃墙的小臂，而另一只手则紧紧压在唇上，小心翼翼地藏着愈渐无法按捺声音。</p><p>布鲁斯把他用来隐藏声音的手从唇上拿开，覆着他的手背按在玻璃上。</p><p>视野之中是盛装的男男女女，在盛装与香槟之中交易着金钱与灵魂。这是他竭尽全力拼命盖铸的一切，他在这座罪恶的城市当中一步步爬向顶端。他收割了坏人的恐惧，得到了金钱，与这属于他的一切。</p><p>镜面的反射让杰森看得见埋在自己颈侧的男人，他的牙齿正轻轻撕咬着泛着薄汗的皮肤。而此时他在自己的王国向一个男人打开着自己的身体。</p><p>他的身体与他所做出来的姿态截然不同，顺从且温顺。红头罩不允许自己自己对蝙蝠侠屈服，但是杰森却难以抑制地对养父求欢。他不在乎痛觉轻微的刺激，他能承受更多，但是这个男人却好像有无穷的耐心来开发他的身体。</p><p>他忍不住笑了出声，却只觉得悲哀。他永远无法承认他享受被布鲁斯当作是一个孩子对待。</p><p>杰森支撑着身体回过头去，布鲁斯低着头，发梢垂在眉间，看到他的动作抬起眼来，冰凉的钴蓝色沾染了氤氲的味道。看到男孩无法聚焦的神情，布鲁斯的目光瞬间柔软了下来。</p><p>属于布鲁斯的温柔使人沉沦。</p><p>布鲁斯放开微微用力按着的杰森的腰际，手指插进杰森的发间，俯下身奖励给他的男孩一个吻。他品尝着轻轻颤抖的舌尖，指尖摩挲过这具故作轻松却总是被轻易点燃的身体。</p><p>年轻的男人被夺去口舌忘记了呼吸，下身绞得更紧，迟钝的意识让他不假思索地想要更多。</p><p>他们回到了沙发上，布鲁斯松开手，靠上靠背。杰森跨坐在布鲁斯的腹部，身体相接。</p><p>他小心地晃动着腰想要缓解过于深入的侵犯，然而却擦过敏感的某处。突然的刺激使得后穴突然收紧，他竭力按捺才忍住没有这样快就交代出来。</p><p>布鲁斯的眉头也猛得一皱，发出一声叹息。这让杰森感到得意。布鲁斯抚上了杰森重新充血的柱体，随着他的节奏套弄，并熟稔地刺激着顶端。杰森一边环上布鲁斯的肩头，一边把腰压得更低，探索般地耕耘着。</p><p>他的指尖玩弄着布鲁斯的发梢，嗅着与汗水揉在一起、越来越浓烈的香水味。他回忆着韦恩大宅里那些气息相近却又截然不同的瓶瓶罐罐，他们组成了布鲁斯·韦恩的味道，可却都绝非真实。</p><p>而自己此刻拥抱着的是真正的布鲁斯。他的养父，他的导师，他的憧憬，他的光。</p><p>布鲁斯手上的动作加快，杰森也配合地更卖力地动着腰。他埋在布鲁斯的肩头攀上了顶峰。</p><p>“<em><strong>Daddy</strong></em>……”</p><p>脱离意识的声音喃喃着。</p><p>杰森感觉到身体里的东西突然又变得灼热，还未来得及反应，就被颠倒了位置，整个人陷进了沙发里。布鲁斯肌肉分明的手臂撑在他的耳侧，右手扶着沙发靠背，固定着他曲起的左腿。狭窄的空间使得羞耻都无处遁藏。</p><p>那双眼睛正看着自己，就像曾经的无数次那样。在他回来之后，他的目光掺杂了太多的愤怒，便没有太多的余地留给实际从未消减过的执着与怜惜。</p><p>杰森像孩子般伸出双手，以期索取一个来自父亲的吻。</p><p>“杰森。”</p><p>布鲁斯的声音微不可闻，但也许是自己的意识离他越来越远。同时男人身下的动作越来越快，他更加来不及去捕捉布鲁斯流露出的那些难以觉察的感情。</p><p>身体相交的声音越来越大，杰森的喘息声也再无法按捺。微凉的液体进入了身体深处。</p><p>“杰森……”</p><p>这是混乱的大脑皮层杜撰出的声音，他想。布鲁斯又怎么会拿这样温柔的声音念着自己的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“说真的，布鲁斯”</p><p>杰森躺在布鲁斯的腿上，除了盖着他的西装上衣以外一丝不挂，两条腿交叉搭在沙发扶手上。布鲁斯这时已经整理好了仪容，领带也整齐地摆在了一旁。</p><p>“你到底是来干什么的？别拿那些镜头前面的假话糊弄我。”</p><p>“‘和养子的亲密谈话’？”布鲁斯低头看着杰森，一本正经道。</p><p>“也就是说你不打算回答我，是吗？”杰森叹了一口气，“但是我告诉你，在你走之后，不管留下了多少窃听器我都会找出来踩碎。”</p><p>“当然。”布鲁斯的声音带着笑意。</p><p>杰森在心里又叹了一口气，阖上眼睛。</p><p>从落地玻璃看向俱乐部的大厅，现在仍然热闹而嘈杂。巨大的水晶吊灯折射着场中人们的笑脸与体面的皮囊。</p><p>“老头子，你看着哥谭也是这样的感觉吗？”</p><p>像梦一般，绝望，堕落，却美丽。散发着糜烂的香甜。</p><p>“<em>可她是个骗子，无论你如何忠诚，最终都会被辜负；无论你为其付出多少都永远不够……*</em>”</p><p>杰森的的睫毛轻颤，声音几分飘渺。</p><p>“醒之前再让我躺一会儿，老头子”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注： "She's a liar. No matter how much faith you put in her----Gotham always lets you down. No matter how much of yourself you give to this city ----it’s never enough."<br/>出自《红头罩与法外者：哥谭王子》终章。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>